farstarchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Argadon
Gabriel Argadon was born in 8 B.C. in the Kingdom of Aldea. He was the son of King Huis, whom died just before he was born. At age 5, Gabriel became the prince of the Kingdom of Aldea. At age 13, he was promised to Princess Benar of Draconia. At age 14, before his marriage to the princess, the Draconians invade the Kingdom of Aldea. Using black magic, the Draconians mind controlled most Aldeans, thus the Kingdom of Aldea was conquered. Gabriel, his cousin, and a group of 20 Aldeans fled and traveled to the sister Kingdom of Corinthia. In the Kingdom of Corinthia, Gabriel became fast friends with Kal Ayersoth`e as he grew up as the son of a local Merchant, Tav Arien. At age 114, Gabriel, with the help of his cousin and a friend by the name of Leif Cloud, fought Prince Farland for the control of Corinthia. After the duel, Gabriel gained rule-ship of Corinthia, just before an invasion by the Draconians. Gabriel kidnapped the Princess of Draconia and married her. He then became King of Corinthia and readied the Corinthian Army for the upcoming invasion. Gabriel and his army thwarted the invasion. Just after that, Corinthia declared war on the Empire of Draconia. Gabriel invaded the Kingdom of Aldea and retook it. He liberated it, and then battled the Draconians for ten years. Gabriel, using his Ancient Guardian powers, destroyed Draconia, and at the same time; accidentally destroyed Corinthia and the Kingdom of Aldea. Gabriel was then exiled by the Galactic Guardians, and by the Aldeans, to stay on Earth for the remainder of his existence; without seeing another Aldean for all time. For thousands of years, Gabriel wandered the Earth as the Wandering Ranger, the Guardian of Truth, Justice and Light. During his exile, Gabriel encountered the Aldean-Shi’ado Prince; Eric Pole. Gabriel takes Eric Pole on as his Guardian Apprentice. While Eric trained, Gabriel encountered the evil Shi'ado; Argus, and battled him. During the battle, Gabriel pushed Eric out of the way of Argus's attack and sacrificed his own life, at the same time, exterminating Argus. As Gabriel lay dying, he gave Eric the mantle to defend the Earth from evil, and then Gabriel's body vanished in a blast of blue light. Gabriel's Jewel saved his souls, and allowed him to exist, only in his Ancient Guardian Jewel. For Centuries, he stayed on Earth, protecting Eric. But when Lord Vahloren decided to travel through time to an ancient Aldea, one of Gabriel’s counterparts from his Jewel decided to travel there as well, to make sure the timeline wouldn't be changed by Vahloren's actions. While on Ancient Aldea, the Gabriel counterpart started a rebellion against the Shi’ado whom declared themselves Gods. He then used his powers and fought against the forces of evil. This counterpart of Gabriel was later named and had a newly created body, and becomes a Seraph. Using his newfound body, he encountered Princess Sakura and escorted her home, while dealing with the Dark Army and teaching Sakura the ways of the Most High God. After which, he was later reassigned, to start a Galactic Guardian Academy, his jewel was striped from him, he lost his Ancient Guardian Powers and thus left Aldea, promising to return one day. After the Ancient Guardian Jewel was taken away from him, Gabriel remained in his own universe while his counterparts returned to their own universes. Gabriel as a Galactic Guardian, was reassigned in his universe, to train his cousin; Kal Duran Ayersoth`e as a Guardian Apprentice. Gabriel at this time also took Tav Arien as his apprentice. Gabriel traveled back in time to 2001 A.D; and thawed Kal out of his frozen slumber. Gabriel took Kal under his wing and began his training on ancient Aldea during the Second Holy War. After the initial stages of training; Gabriel sent Kal, with his partner Ari; to Tokyo Japan to continue Kal's training. The original Gabriel Argadon returned to Aldea, after hundreds of years in different universes. He brought with him his two Guardian Apprentices, Kal Duran Ayersoth`e and Tav Arien. Together, with his apprentices, he helped Sakura and her traveling company in their search for Ketral. In doing so, he helped to bring an end to Satan’s hold over Aldea. Category:Characters